¡ALERTA PERMAMENTE!
by AkalaBlack
Summary: Hola! Mi segundo fic. Esta vez de la tercera generación. ¡YEY! Roxanne dotada por los talentos de su padre y Rose tan sensible como su madre, tan celosa como su padre parecen hermanas, pero no lo son. No se llevan bien. No se llevan mal. Se ignoran mutuamente, y eso esta bien para las dos. ¿Qué pasara cuando los "Curiosometros" comiencen a intervenir? - ONE CHANCE! :D


**Hola Añememekes :3 Hoy les traigo una historia de mi personaje favorito, después de Hermione claro está: Roxanne Weasley. Puede que nunca la describan ni nada, pero hace tiempo leí un fic sobre Rose, el cual describía MUCHO a Roxanne, entonces bueno, empecé a buscar, a imaginar, y aquí tengo el resultado, o algo así :P Aunque tengo que aclarar que este fic no va a ser muy largo (o eso planeo) ya que tan solo quiero describir un episodio de sus vidas, no toda su existencia (eso solo por el momento xD) Así que bueno, AHÍ VAMOS :B**

**DISCLAIMER: Aunque me encantaría, nada me pertenece (: Todo es de J. ;)**

**Capítulo 1: "Curiosometros"**

No es que ella pensara que era mejor que su prima, simplemente... eran diferentes. Roxanne Angelina Weasley y Rose Jean Weasley eran idénticas, pero tan completamente diferentes la una de la otra.

Rose, al igual que su madre, era la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. Jugaba muy bien al ajedrez, como su padre y era tan prolija, puntual y ordenada... que era irritante.

Roxanne, por otro lado, era hija de George Weasley, y cuando una es hija de George Weasley, dueño de los Sortilegios Weasley, definitivamente la idea de ser prefecta era... ¡Ugh! Si bien tenía buenas notas, casi nunca asistía a las clases, muchos chicos gustaban de ella, era muy popular en la escuela y, definitivamente, era LA mejor bromista de la escuela.

Uno puede pensar que con tanta fama la chica tendría más de seiscientos y un amigos, pero... solo tenía una. María Katherin Holldays. Una chica de pelo castaño, de ojos marrones avellana y que usaba lentes. Se conocieron el Expreso Hogwarts, el primer año de ambas. Antés de que el profesor Longbottom anunciara su nombre y tuviese que ponerse el sombrero.

Ese momento... El sombrero... Apartir de ese mismísimo instante, cuando el sombrero pronunció su nombre... Su vida, cambio.

Todos sabían que se año entrarían a Hogwarts un Potter y tres Weasleys. Aunque ya había un Potter y bastantes Welaseys en la escuela... El día antes del tren sus casas estaban rodeadas de camarógrafos y personas con micrófonos.

Así que allí estaba ella, sentada con un sombrero que no la dejaba ver nada, cuando el sombrero dijo "¡GRYFFINDOR!" la mesa de la casa de rojo y dorado exclamó a todo pulmón.

-Roxanne, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-susurró Rose.

Estaban en la Madriguera festejando la ahora tan tradicional "Reunión de Zanahorias y Azabaches", como lo nombró Roxanne, James y Fred.

Rose era pelirroja, al igual que ella; morena, no mucho, como ella; medían casi lo mismo; ambas eran muy inteligentes; pero, sus ojos... Eso las diferenciaba de ser hermanas.

Mientras que Rose tenía unos inconfundibles ojos azules intensos (como su padre), Roxanne tenía unos ojos marrones claros, pero tan claros que parecían amarillos. Muchos los describían como miel, otros decían que eran casi verdes, un verde grisáceo. No era así. Sus eran... naranjos... sí, naranjos como el atardecer. Un naranja suave, que a distancia se confundía con marrones. Tenía ojos color limonada, claros, intensos... Eran únicos.

-¿Qué quieres gusanita?-le pregunto con una sonrisa Roxanne.

En la escuela todos llamaban "rata de biblioteca" a su prima. Tenía que reconocer que ella misma lo hizo durante un tiempo. Pero un día, cuando estaba en la biblioteca, vio un dibujo de un gusano en la portada de un libro. Por algún motivo inexplicable le dio gracia, y desde entonces la llama así (que es, a criterio de Roxanne, mucho mejor que ser una rata).

-¿Me harías un pequeño favor?

Roxanne se voltio a mirarla. ¿Desde cuándo ellas se pedían favores? No eran exactamente las mejores primas del mundo. Roxanne tenía a María, Rose tenía a Albus, y nunca hablaban en la escuela, salvo quizás para hacer bromas sobre ella.

-¿Dime?

-¿Guardarías un secreto?

La sonrisa de Roxanne aumentó un cien por ciento.

-Sip gusanita.

Rose frunció el ceño. Según Ron, cuando hacía eso, era igualita a su madre cuando ella tenía su edad.

-Deja de decirme así. Bueno... es que...-comenzó-¿Co-como? ¿Ya di-diste? Me refiero a si...

Roxanne alzó las cejas.

-No me mires así- Rose hizo una pause y tomó aire-¿Ya-has-besado-a-alguien-antes?

Las palabras salieron de su boca tan rápido que Roxanne se detuvo unos segundos a recapitular lo que su prima acababa de preguntar.

No pudo reprimir la risa. Rose volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¡No te rías!-exclamó ya sonrojada.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo Roxanne mientras se secaba las lagrimas- pero es que nunca imagine que la futura aspirante a prefecta, la mano derecha de McGonagall, la señorita "nunca tendré novio, solo sería otra distracción", me iba a preguntar, en su vida, si yo había besado a alguien antes.

-¡Oye! Uno: solo es curiosidad-Roxane alzó una ceja-Dos: ¡No dijo que no quisiese novio!

Inmediatamente Rose se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, pero era tarde...

-¡Felicidades primita has activado el "Curioxanne 3000"!-exclamó Roxanne estrechando la mano de su prima.

-¡Oh cállate!

-Mmm... Alguien tiene un humor de perros... ¿Por qué sera?-comenzó ella- por un rubio de ojos grises que pertenece a Slytherin ¿quizás? o será por ese tal Steve que sieeeeeeempre quiere verte los períodos libres ¿Mmm?

Rose no podía estar más sonrojada y Roxanne no podía estar más muerta de risa.

-No me has respondido...

-Ah, eso, pues de hecho, sí-respondió Roxanne como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿A quién besaste?-su prima la miró sorprendida-¿Qué? Activó el "Curiose 5000" señorita Weasley.

Roxanne volvió a reír.

-Malfoy-dijo en tono casual.

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!-explotó Rose.

Roxanne la miró fijamente. Esos ojos azulados de su prima. Sus ojos naranja-alimonados.

-¡Qué pasa ahí arriba!-se escuchó.

-¡Nada!-gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, pero sin dejar de mirarse fijamente.

-Sabía que eras una perra, pero no pensé que tanto-le dijo Rose casi escupiendo las palabras.

Luego se levantó, salió de la habitación en la cual ella, Roxanne, Dominique, Lily, Molly y Victorie iban a dormir; y dio un portazo.

Se escucharon sus pasos al bajar las escaleras, también los gritos de todos los adultos presentes. Sabía que su debía de estar llorando porque poco después escucho a Victorie defendiéndola. Pero solo ella sabía el porqué de su llanto, estaba claro que no era por los gritos, si no por un rubio de ojos grises que pertenece a Slytherin... No pudo evitar sonreír.

Ahora más que nunca, el "Curioxanne 3000" estaba en alerta permanente...

.-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .-.- .- **Gracias por leer! Cuando pueda subiré el próximo capítulo! (:**

**Un Review no estaría nada mal :3**

_**CHEERS! **_

_**×Akala×**_


End file.
